This invention relates to a connecting member for connecting carrier tapes used in a parts mounting apparatus, and also relates to a carrier tape connecting method using this connecting member.
In a parts mounting apparatus, parts are carried on a carrier tape extending from a reel and conveyed one after another to the parts mounting apparatus. When arrived at the parts mounting apparatus, parts are mounted on corresponding substrates successively. The carrier tape can carry numerous parts serially arrayed in the longitudinal direction and is preferably used to continuously feed many parts to the parts mounting apparatus. The productivity of the parts mounting apparatus can be improved.
However, during an operation of the parts mounting apparatus, a worker is required to connect a succeeding carrier tape to a preceding carrier tape every time when a trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape approaches the parts mounting apparatus. This assures the continuous supply of parts to the mounting apparatus for a long time without interrupting the operation of the mounting apparatus. More specifically, the worker needs to connect a leading edge of the succeeding carrier tape to the trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape. In connecting two carrier tapes, the worker usually positions the leading edge of the succeeding carrier tape so as to follow after the trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape. Then, the worker fixedly connects the serially arrayed carrier tapes with a bonding tape. However, according to this connecting method, workability is very bad. For example, in the beginning, the worker's left hand holds the trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape and the worker's right hand puts an end of a bonding tape on the trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape. In the next moment, the worker's right hand holds the leading edge of the succeeding carrier tape and positions it so as to follow after the trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape, while the worker's left hand holds the one end of bonding tape together with the trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape. Then, the worker spreads the bonding tape so as to span from the trailing edge of the preceding carrier tape to the leading edge of the succeeding carrier tape, thereby serially connecting two carrier tapes.
However, the above-described conventional connecting method is not easy for the workers if not well trained because of the difficulty in connecting two carrier tapes without causing any dislocation or inclination at their connecting portion.